Dat Fangirl
by StoryNerd13
Summary: Join me as I write about Minecraft, Yogscast, CaptainSparklez, Skydoesminecraft, and other Minecraft-related topics! xD
1. Chapter 1

Dat Fangirl

_

Hey dudes wazzup? xD StoryNerd13 here, and when I discovered the Minecraft part of FanFiction, this is the first thing that came to mind. A Minecraft version of Writer's Block! If you haven't read Writer's Block, it's basically a bunch of bollocks about my perspective on the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So I thought I'd take a bit of time away from the world of PJatO, HOO, and TKC to attend to the world of Minecraft, Yogscast, CaptainSparklez, Skydoesminecraft, and other people in the Minecraft universe. :D  
There's a lot of material to get through, but I am taking requests, so hit that review button and tell me your ideas for the subject of next chapter!  
Well, here goes.

First subject: Minecraft itself! Who ever thought that a game about placing blocks and mining them up again would be so exciting? I did! I guess what I like about Minecraft is that you can do anything you want; it's just an infinite world of building materials and sites to build on. (That's probably why Sjin *aka the master builder* is my fav Yogmember) and you can control your world (to an extent) by turning it on peaceful or hard or whatever you want. You can live in a magnificent reconstruction of the White House or a tiny dirt hovel (again, Sips_ and Sjin). Every day is an adventure in Minecraft, and there's always a new thing to do.  
*shrug* I dunno really, it's probably the revenge you can get on creepers for blowing you up to high hell.  
How in the NETHER did a GIRL ever find Minecraft?!: My cousin. He brought over his Mac book Pro one day (I'm a PC person, don't worry) and showed me Minecraft. A year later I bought it and became the awesomest fangirl ever. Ask my friends, I talk about Minecraft all the freaking time. They've asked me to shut up sometimes. That's what friends do. :D

On a random note, I was a creeper for Halloween. It got in the yearbook and all the dudes were like, "Whoa, there's a GIRL in a creeper outfit! Holy crap, does she know what Minecraft is? !0o0! *Mine-ception* Lol. Also I was holding a card with my name on it (because there was a costume contest and you had to get a card for your name and registration, blah blah blah.) and so yeah. If you turn teh yearbook upside down on the page I'm on, you can read my name. :D I'm famous for Minecraft! Totally Jkjk but still it was pretty awesome.

Modding/Texture packs: what do I feel about them? Not really much of an opinion. Unless its a mod that destroys everything and is total crap. But overall I like modding, I just don't mod much on my personal Minecraft. Yogscast Feed the Beast/Tekkit came from mods, so that's something. Yoglabs and Sky's/CptSparklez's mod showcases too. :)  
Te only thing is that mods are just horrible to install sometimes. :P

What would you pick if u could have only ONE; Minecraft YouTube videos or Minecraft the game?: Again, idk what I would choose between this. If I had to pick... It would probably be Minecraft YouTube but then again I can't say for sure because my mood changes. Sometimes I'm dying for a few hilarious British (I know not ALL of the Yogscast is british, like Sips_ who's canadian and Rythian who's swedish but still) guys to say "Screw this, /give Honeydew 46 1" and sometimes I'm just craving to build an epic awesome castle.

Any relation between PJatO/HOO/TKC and Minecraft?: Actually, I am building a replica of Camp Half-Blood in Minecraft as we speak, and all the cabins+the showers and toilets+the mess hall are finished! Also Hades's awesome palace (in the End retextured to look like the Underworld) WITH Nico's room on the 2nd floor. :D I'm going to make famous YouTubers half-bloods but idk what their parents should be! Sips_ seems like a dude from TKC that follows the path of Geb! (Lol, I know, Geb=Jeb, hilarious. Geb the earth god because SipsCo. is a dirt company.) and Sky is a Roman kid of Pluto because budder is a valuable material you find under the earth. :P

Who is ur favorite Minecraft youtuber: CaptainSparklez, Yogscast, Skydoesminecraft, Tobuscus, or someone else?: Now no offence to any other major YouTubers, but I would have to say Yogscast. Just definitely Yogscast. I can watch them when I feel totally pro, when I feel horrible cause I just got raided, or just indifferent. I think it is the blending of personalities together and their awesome, funny commentary that makes them so cool. With like CaptainSparklez, he's too OP. if I just got raided and I watch one of his vids, I'll feel like crap, because in comparison, I suck. Sky is awesome too, but mostly for when I've been raided and I need a laugh. Also I need to see multiple squids being killed at times. :P I don't know why, but his videos aren't as good as when I'm feeling down. He's there for when the world sucks and I need a pick-me-up in the form of LOL-ing over the fact that Sky's favorite dish is buttered calamari. No offense to any SkyArmy or whatever the hell CaptainSparklez's subscribers are called, but I am a Yognau(gh)t for life!

Which brings us to our next topic:  
Yognaught or Yognaut?: In a recap, YogNAUGHT means that you are more of a fan of Simon, and YogNAUT means you are more of a fan of Lewis. I would hate to choose, because they aren't really the same without each other around. If Lewis isn't making a vid with Simon, it's still good, but a bit empty. There is no one to be messing with cows while Lewis is trying to make missiles. There is also no one to teach or pal around with. If Simon is making a vid without Lewis, there is no one to laugh hysterically at his awesome jokes. There is no guidance for whatever the hell Simon is supposed to be doing, and to restrain him from eating Jaffas all teh bloody time.  
So I would say a big IDK for this one. I don't know. If I really really had to decide, I guess.. Yognaut. Because Lewis is a bit more.. Idk, palatable? I don't know teh word to describe, his commentary is ok without Simon. He still isn't the same without his dwarven friend around tho. :P  
Plus he looks better IRL. (Don't laugh or flame me for this comment, it had to be said.)

Am I pissed about Shadow of Israphel being on a long-ass hiatus?: No. I LOVE the series, but I'm not one to whin. Don't get me wrong, I almost threw my iPad out the window when I couldn't find episode 43, but think of all the great things Yogscast has done since then! Sips_ and Sjin and Hannah and Nilesy and Duncan and all the other Yogmembers have really gotten a lot publicity now, plus theTekkit series and others have happened. I think that when Shadow of Israphel was paused, it sowed the seeds for Yogscast to really blossom more. :/ my take on it. Even though it was the most epic series ever.

Fav tekkit comapny; Honeydew Inc., SipsCo., Lombucket Industries, Shakespeare in Jurassic Park, or etc Yogtekkit companies?: SipsCo all the way, closely followed by Honeydew Inc. SipsCo is just awesome. No dispute. It's awesome. My skin is "the SipsCo uniform" which is presumed to be Sips_ and Sjin's spacesuits. (I know they got the spacesuits from their series Spacemen, but it seems to be the SipsCo uniform that Duncan mentioned in an episode of Honeydew Inc tekkit once, i believe.) I have one with grey stripes for my skin. I stole the suit from Sips_ since Sjin had Feed the World going on and switched his skin to Farmer Sjin. xD

Why the hell are you talking about Yogscast when you are supposed to be talking about Minecraft?!: I'M A YOGNAU(GH)T deal with it :3 and I think Yogscast rally takes Minecraft to a whole 'nother level. They show everyone that you don't have to be amazingly pro at games to like the game and be successful! And that everyone gets pro in time (most people, if your a noob, you're just framing screwed like the nether is) Also their funny antics just crack me up.

So go back to your home country and stop your stay in Bristol, talk about the latest modded survival or something: Ok sure fine DID YOU SEE HOW OP LADY LUNA WAS? I MEAN HOLY SHIZZLE HOW THE NETHER ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BEAT HER?  
Also how does it feel to get your ass kicked by a girl Sparklez? Totally jking but LOOL. (The latest episode is 74, season two when this is being written)

U like cake bro?: No, it's all a lie.

Squids smell: Damn right they do. Their all smelly crapasses. And they look weird and they can mine their own budder and get their own Deadlox!

Y u no like Slender or Happy Wheels or Skyrim or Call of Duty or Portal or Halo or Assassin's Creed or /Yoshi games?!1!1!: I do. I just don't play them as often as Minecraft.

DWtD(Dumb ways to die) Minecraft edition: by Varide! Nice dude. I like this vid it is so freaking hilarious. Also he included Sips_ and Sjin too! No one ever includes them! But no Duncan or Hannah... but he included Sips and Sjin for them to die... Oh well. I think Sips_ and Sjin's deaths were legit tho, because Sjin would TOTALLY build a big castle while its freezing (Oh who's that bearded one outside dressed like a bum my god it's freezing but he's not squealing he's got a plan I see to build a factory won't make it on his own well I can change that) and Sips_ would TOTALLY tell a villager that his house has been destroyed.

Favorite Minecaft music video?: A Fairytale of SipsCo. with Screw the Nether/Revenge following in a close second! I just L-O-V-E Sjin's part about "We'll have girls big as cars and a pool full of cash no the fun never ends throw your fears in the trash when the first block of dirt leave teh factory floor there'll be crying and begging and screaming for more! We can do it.." And so on! I memorized the entire song by heart. Person who reviews the next line after the one I sung gets virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::)

That concludes the (kind of short, sorry!) first chapter of Dat Fangirl. Review, and tell me what you would like for me to talk about next chapter! YouTubers, gameplay, mobs, texture packs, my personal experiences in Minecraft, and just any most random Minecraft-related topic will be accepted!  
I will see you next time, Nerdarmy! Bai!

-StoryNerd13

xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys! Welcome back to Dat Fangirl! Sory this chapter took so long, but I had to watch Rythian's tekkit series. I'm at episode 16 of Rebirth, and it's pretty good. Not as good as Sips_'s and Sjin's though.  
So anyways, Meew3 won the virtual cookies, with her review of  
"We can do it! Hooray, best dirt ever made, from a rainbow of flavors of bacon to wine..." Anyways I think you should write about all of them, but the first one should defiantly be yogscast-related. Like maybe an evaluation of each member and their style of playing, acting, personility, ect.  
So that's exactly what I am going to for this chapter. I'm going to write some Yogscriptions (descriptions of the Yogscast) and yah. It should be pretty good, but I'm not going to write Rythian and Zoey's until I finish their tekkit series. Next on the tekkit series to watch list is Duncan's tekkit, which I have been really wanting to watch for a time but not having any. I already watched Simon and Lewis's and Chris's and Paul's (Sips_'s and Sjin's) but am only maybe about halfway through, I would say, of Rythian's. I still have part 3, rising, to go through. And Hannah's series I think with Nilesy the pool boy too. It's complicated, you guys can just start reading now xD.

Yogscriptions

Honeydew  
He chuckles heartily at his friend's, the spaceman's, joke. His horned helmet and grey greaves complement the ginger beard that falls from his face. (and the little tuft of hair sticking out from his pants but we won't get into that) Raising the famed diamond pick passed down from dwarf generation to dwarf generation, he strikes the cold, hard block of stone laying before him. The heart, soul, and laughter of the Yogscast, Honeydew is never sad (well there was that one time when we ran out of Jaffas) and is always cheering people up with his jokes, smiles, and talent of diggying holes.

Xephos (new skin, not his old Captain Kirk one, sorey guys! Tell me in the comments if you want me to Yogscript his old skin too)  
Grinning confidently, Xephos nudges his dear dwarven friend as he tells a joke. His perfectly ironed faded red-maroon jacket lies on his strong shoulders, and his dark brown square-ish beard is nudged a bit when he smiles. His blue and white striped shirt and diamond dagger strapped to his back gives you a sense of protection, a sense that you are not alone in the fight. A good-tempered ally, Xephos is the cunning wit and planner of the Yogscast, or whatever group he is in. His content disposition and thinking-ahead stance makes him a valuable member and generally a nice person to be around.

LividCoffee/Lalna  
His ruffled, frizzy blond hair is tossed all around his head. His pristine white lab coat hangs off of his shoulders and ends at his ankles. The goggles perched high on his head reflects his perspective on the rest of the world; high, confident, happy. The grey-navy shirt under his lab coat is almost completely covered by the jacket, but it is still there. He quickly checks some scientific notes that he holds in his left hand, and goes back to work designing a new machine to do his bidding. The brains, ultimate source of knowledge, and hardcore enthusiast for science, he is the most intelligent player on the server (and also the richest, Jesus Christ! Look at all those diamond blocks and stacks of red matter!) A mastermind of tekkit and anything else he puts his highly developed mind to, LividCoffee/Lalna is definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Sjin :D (His old skin with the spacesuit because that's my stereotypical Sjin. If you want me to do his new, Farmer Sjin one, tell me with a review!)  
Those kindred, teal-blue eyes look upon you, sparkling and reflecting the smile that has spread upon your face. The cheery, bubbly humor of Sjin comforts you when you are feeling your worst. His voice is a tune that could calm even the wildest beasts, making you wonder if he auto tunes before he speaks. That chocolate-brown goatee and handlebar mustache is a combo you just can't get at McDonald's, and the orange stripes on his spacesuit complement his partner's (video partners, guys nothing more nothing less), Sips_'s. The relaxed, maybe just a bit sarcastic smile on Sjin's face tells you he's in a good mood, like always. Who knows what he is thinking about in the labyrinth of a mind he has? Probably a new build, maybe a castle or a house. Or maybe the time-old question of who's ranium it is. Or maybe if he charged his melon suit. Or just probably mahogany doors, again. You wonder how he can be so happy and relaxed in a time of cruel harshness, a driving power that keeps the tekkit world as we know it going. How can he stand straight up and laugh in its face? How can he smugly smile when Rythian points out his flaws, how can he be so amazingly passive yet convincing when telling people about SipsCo. brand dirt, really knowing the product and smiling as people question him on his logic? The world may never know the mystery and science/magic that is Sjin, the smiles, the jokes, the laughter, the sarcasm, the creative force, the powerful force, and the happy disposition that is Sjin, representing the Yogscast every step of the way.

Sips_  
This mother trucker knows everything in the tekkit world that is going on without looking like a total geek (no, Sjin, he doesn't have his solar helmet on.) When asked "Wh-who's ranium?" He proudly answers, "mine," and no one challenges that fact. The harshness of reality and keeping your feet on the ground that is Sips_ helps pull his partner (again, just video partners, and if I don't put this disclaimer in, the Sjips_ officials are going to be all over me), Sjin, back to the ground when he goes almost insane with all the constant ideas flowing in and out of his head. Sips_'s melon suit helmet and pants are never charged, but he doesn't care, because his bold, kick-ass personality sustains him. People judge him for his constant swearing and grey skin (IT'S A VITAMIN DEFICIENCY YOU JUDGMENTAL BASTARD), not seeing the good part of him right away. The endless hours of Lego talk with Sjin and planning where next to put a SipsCo. dirt product ATM brightens up the day, as days go on. His "not having none of that" attitude and motto of "Big Money, Big Women, Big Fun" has gotten him far, and he's not going to give it up. Running his hand through his dark black hair, he grips his sapphire sword to face a skinny guy that is lost and needs to take a short trip to the Interview Chamber. The blue stripes on his spacesuit keep straight, not wrinkling in the fabric (offscreen dude who's flaming: "It's bloody MINECRAFT, nothing ever wrinkles!" Me: "Shut up, I'm describing Sips_!" The dude: "OH CRAP sorry! Sorry Sips_! He's too awesome to be messed with! And it's his ranium too!" Me: "Yeh I thought so. Now say sorry like Sips_ says it." Dude: "Sorey. Im very sory.") With 3 hits of his blue sword, he slays the skinny guy and states out into the distance. His determined look scares away a creeper, or maybe it's the MineCon cape. Either way, Sips_ is truly the kick-ass, hardcore mother trucker of the tekkit land, embodying the very soul and drive that has kept SipsCo. running for 102 episodes.

So how did you like it? Did I capture the Tekkit 5 (as I have known them on Simon and Lewis's tekkit series)'s personalities correctly? I hope so. I'm not going to do Hannah, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey, (maybe Teep) (maybe Minty) until I watch more of their channels. You'd think that after being a Yognau(gh)t for like a year and a half I'd be up to speed with all the series but no, I'm sad to say.  
So yeah, any commentary is well appreciated, so hit that review button, and I will see you later, mother truckers! Mahogany doors to all of you!

(Random shameless bragging: and I jut got the Spacemen theme song as a ringtone thanks to my Duncan-like intelligent, Lal(na) *see what I did tehre* and yah. If you haven't watched Spacemen, it's like the best animated series like ever. Starring Sips_ and Sjin's voice acting. And Duncan's. And Nilesy's. And Lewis's. And Hannah's. And Sparkles*'s. And Minty's. And Strippin's. AND MORE PEOPLE! xD bai for real now)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, and welcome back to Dat Fangirl. I will finish up 3 Yogscriptions in this chapter, but not a lot of content, sorry guys, I'm a bit sick :P. Anyways, here we go!

Yogscriptions part 2

Disclaimer: this is the Yogscast's avatars, not their IRL person behind the Minecraft account. That's why I'm using their usernames instead of their real names, like I said Homeydew instead of Simon in the first one. I'm going to be describing Rythian and Zoeya's series this time around, and remember that is IS NOT their irl personalities, just how they appear in their videos. Because their tekkit series is based entirely on a story, Zoey and Rythian both have girlfriends IRL.

(At Blackrock- Rebirth era)

Rythian (old skin not new one)  
His purple eyes glow mischievously in the night, stalking one of his endermen foes. He grits his teeth and curses silently as he raises his Athame and with one quick motion, slays the fiend. He drops the blade, holding his hand in pain. He shakes in resilience, ruffling his black cape trailing off of the cloth covering his scowl. Switching to a more preferable weapon, his familiar red matter karar, he scans the perimeter, waiting for the next wave of ender-degenerates to attack. Leaning against the cold, dark wall of his half-destroyed castle he once shared with a girl by the name of Zoeya, the crazy, spontaneous redhead brought into his life by the sky. But now she is gone. He worries that he was too harsh, too angry at her for practicing science. He trusted her, he... He loved her. Even though he would never admit it. He tried to control his anger at being betrayed, but it was a lost cause now. Zoeya was gone. Out of his life completely. He hated when the know-all blond scientist ridiculed him and his property. And that bearded spaceman. But his vengeance would come soon. He would destroy the usurpers for destroying the old Tekkit world. He hasn't forgotten the damage they did. Rythian, the driving force, the mysterious, dark magician, was good to his allies. More people needed to know that. He was power, influence on the tekkit world. And his story was not going to stop there.

Zoeya  
She enters her Mushapartment in the Brown Mushroom Rebel camp, blowing a strand of bright red hair out of her face. She looks around nervously, fiddling with her grey interior fashion designer glasses. Rushing to the wooden wall, she steps on a pressure plate and runs down through a cave system. She comes to a small hydroelectric facility she just managed to put together. After leaving Rythian, she had almost nothing. Her magic had almost depleted and her science knowledge was minimal. She needed to visit Lalna, the mastermind of science AND magic. It would be a long journey... And it would also require permission from the rebel leader, Jeff. But she was determined. And she was nothing if not wonderful with mushrooms. Her smirk was still solid, and she knew everything was going to be all right. Zoeya's spontaneity and vivacious personality kept the world moving. And Rythian guessing on what was going to happen next. He had reverted back to his old serious, grim self after Zoeya had left. But she would return, smiles and happiness being restored to Blackrock with her arrival.

Teep  
He stalks a creeper, bow at the ready. His sharpshooting skills polished to a grind. As he draws back the line, the creeper has barely enough time to turn and hiss at Teep before he releases the deadly arrow and lodges it into the creeper's hide. The explosive demon falls dead before Teep's feet with one shot. The victorious dinosaur would cheer with victory, but alas, can only understand english, not speak it for himself. But that's alright for the time being. Teep straightens. He, with his newfound kill, starts developing a plan inside his small little dino brain. Maybe he can trick the rebel leade- no. It would be too risky. But he would have to try to defeat. Combat was very two-sided that way. And he decided to aim for the only plan available.

Randomness:  
Tekkit with Sips and Sjin (look at the initials of that! T-W-S-S. Maybe that's why the intro has different colors for the first letters... 0.0 *just realizing this after watching 102 intros*  
Also in episode 25 of Feed the World, Sjin says "What is this, some kind of crazy FanFiction or something?" When he reads Strawfingers's diary, so he actually reads these Minecraft FanFictions! And yeah, I can understand how e would think teh diary was a Minecraft FanFiction... *I don't ship Sjips_ I like them as just friends :( sorry if this offends and that sort of rhymed*

That's all the Yogscriptions for now guys sorry. A bit of a short chapter because I'm sick with a sore throat and cough, but another will be coming soon, so remember to hit that review button!  
Bai!

-StoryNerd13


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, and welcome back to Dat Fangirl. I have gotten a couple of reviews, thank you for all the support guys, reviews help me produce chapters more often and they show me that people are actually reading the stuff that I write.

Meew3:  
Hey thanks for choosing my suggestion- looking back on it I think I could have  
come up with something better... Anyways! Loved the chapter, Rythain and  
Zoey's tekkit series is probably my favorite because they are the only members  
if the yogscast that actually have a good plot in their series, so keep  
watching. So idea for next chapter- this brings me back to the name of this  
story, maybe what you would do if you met your favorite youtubers. Go totally  
fangirl or, quietly scream in the corrner? Peace!

xD Yeah, I do like how Rythian and Zoey's tekkit series is a bit scripted so they have some structure instead of just doing whatever. The one downside was when the crowning of "King" B.A.R.R.Y. happened and Zoey was singing the coronation song, I was like; "Oh god, here goes Pig Island and the Giant head all over again…" xD Rythian was SOOOO freaked out. I'm still SipsCo. For life though :D

Yummie:Hurray! Best dirt ever made! In a rainbow of flavours from bacon to  
lime. The best Christmas ever, shame about the weather, we'll hang tinsel and  
barbels and drink some mulled wine! :D

Memorised the whole song too. :P

Correct! And the boys in the interview chamber choir singing, 'SipsCo, Hooray!' and we'll get the dirt shipped out of Christmas Day! xD

Also, if you _don't_ want me to post your reviews in the following chapter after I have read them, just tell me in the review that you post. :D The default for any review is posting them in the next chapter so I can respond. If there are too many reviews for one chapter (I hope but don't hope at the same time, as I quite like responding individually to each review,) I will not respond because it will take up like the entire web browser's page xD

Anyways, topic as Meew3 suggested: What you would do if you met your favorite youtubers. Go totally  
fangirl or, quietly scream in the corner?

Oh god… xD it would totally depend on which YouTuber it was. Skydoesminecraft is very liberal with fans, (that's why you see him in so many It'sJerryandHarry and ExplodingTNT videos) so I would totally go up to him and ask for an autograph. CaptainSparklez.. I really don't know. My best friend said that her cousin told her that she has a cousin named Jordan Maron, but I don't really know for sure. It was kind of close to April Fool's Day and I could totally see her pranking me and lol-ing, but she's a really good friend, I don't think she would totally pwn me like that. IDK. I just push the "ignore" button on that info for now. I think I would go up to him and of course, ask for an autograph and tell him that he's totally awesome and such.

Ok… the Yogscast…. I DON'T KNOW *sobs* xD totally jk. Um, I don't _really_ know what I would do, and I would probably never see them, since I live ALLLLL the way in San Francisco, CA (don't stalk me lol), that's like 5,000 miles away from Bristol. What Google Maps showed me when I entered San Francisco, CA- Bristol, United Kingdom and pressed "GET DIRECTIONS": We could not calculate directions between **San Francisco, CA** and **Bristol, City of Bristol, UK**. Well, whatever, Google Maps! I will nevr taste a Jaffa cake Dx *sobs really hard* jk, I'll order them over-seas or something. LOOL. Sips_ is a bit closer to me IRL in global position because he doesn't work at Yogtowers, but still.

It depends on who the Yogmember would be: *for now because I only _really_ watch these guys' channels* Simon, Lewis, Duncan, Sips, or Sjin, maybe Ridgedog, maybe MIntyMinute or Hannah. I would probably go up to Simon and Lewis, because they are pretty nice to their fans *like in the t-shirt designing contest video* and maybe Duncan. Sjin or Sips…. I don't know for sure. Sjin said in his Q&A that he has NEVER had an IRL experience with a fan and I was like, "Whaaaaaaat?!" because he's got to be pretty famous by now, but IDK if he was lying and didn't want to mention a really awkward fan experience or something. I would probably still go up to them and ask for autographs though. Because you just can't let a celeb chance like that up!

Overall, I would do this pattern: *screams quietly to self because hears TOTALLY awesome voice that has heard so many times over YouTube* *turns around* *sees _* *turns back around and screams quietly to self* *goes up to _* *tells how FREAKING AWESOME the person is, or in Sips_'s case, "Holy crap! You are THE best commentator EVER, Sips, you magnificent bastard!"* *_ signs autograph* *ME FAINTS* *paramedics come* *im ok within 2 hours but still am sort of dazed*

THE END

Well, maybe. I would complement *Sips is above :D* Sjin on his totally MLG pro building skills, Duncan on his knowledge of tekkit and such, Simon and Lewis on EVERYTHING, CaptainSparklez on EVERYTHING, and Skydoesminecraft on how AWESOME he is with the power of butter and how squids SUCK.

Yeah. But I don't expect any Minecraft celebs to come to SF anytime soon, unless a future Minecon is held here. I would TOTALLY fangirl though.

Sorry again for the kind of short chapter, but this is posted like an hour after the last chapter, so I tink it makes up.

This has been Dat Fangirl, if you enjoyed and want to comment, maybe give me an idea for the next chapter, hit that review and favorite button, you guys are the best, and I will see you later! :D

-StoryNerd13


End file.
